Creepypasta: Heart Burn
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Chaos Twin of Destruction helped me a bit with this story. If you've read her stories, you can see her handiwork. Heart Burn is my creepypasta I created.


**FireWing Pegasus: O3O I FINISHED WRITING HEART BURN'S PASTA!**

**BEN: Finally. **

**FireWing: I am also writing Bastet's pasta too, fact I finished it, I'm just going to draw her tomorrow, and stuff.**

**BEN: *sigh* Please enjoy, she doesn't own creepypasta, but she does own Heart Burn.**

Some really weird shit just happened, and some weird creature person thing girl with wings and red eyes, is saying that she wants me to type something down so that she will be known and feared by 'sinful' people as she calls them, and that she will type her story down first and then I have to type about what just happened here. And I'm not going to disobey her, she just killed someone!

There was once a girl named Hashira. She was part egyptian and part japanese, inheriting shorter than average height, and golden tanned skin. She had bright green eyes, and was born with dark, almost black, brown hair. She was always getting bullied at a young age.

She had just moved to a new place, and was getting ready for school, putting on her favorite green shirt, and long black pants, because she wasn't one of those girls that obsessed over make up and gossip, she was the kind of girl that didn't take anything horrible from anyone.

As she got to school, she immediately saw some bullies, as she happened to be able to obviously see the difference between a good person and a bad person after her years of torment. She was just a 15 year old, and knew that high school was full of people who could hurt her badly, so she tried to stay low.

But as she tried to get to her classes, she saw that some of her bullies from her old school had been transferred to this school too.

'They probably got expelled.' Hashira thought as she tried to avoid them but as soon as she noticed them, she was immediately punched in the face and fell to the ground.

"Hey look guys! It's that demon Hashira. Hey Hashira, I see you still give whoever looks at you Heartburn!" Hashira heard a familiar voice sneer at her in disgust, and she looked up to see a blond haired boy with disgust evident in his brown eyes.

"What are you doing here, Shane? Leave me alone. I keep telling you, I'm not a demon." Hashira says trying to keep calm and show no emotions as she stands up.

"Well, you got us kicked out of our old territory, so like hell we'll leave the demon responsible alone. Besides, you give us heartburns just looking at you." Shane says as he kicks Hashira back down to the ground, and they proceed to beat her until it's time for classes.

Hashira shakily stood up and brought her black jacket out of her backpack, which would hide the bruises and cuts on her, and hopefully the teachers and everyone else, wouldn't think that she liked to fight.

A girl that looked almost exactly like Hashira, except she was a few inches shorter and had a lighter tan, saw her and ran over, helping her up.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm g-good." Hashira said wincing in pain from her injuries.

"You sure? I can take you to the nurse." The other girl said.

"I've been going through these beatings for as long as I've been in school." Hashira replies before coughing and blood drips from her mouth.

The other's eyes darkened, "I'm taking you to the nurse."

"If I g-go to the nurse, the fights will get worse. It's happened before and it will happen again." Hashira says with her head hanging low.

"I'll kick their sorry asses if they lay another finger on you. Now let's get you to the nurse. And I'm not taking no for an answer." The other girl said sternly.

"F-fine." Hashira said in defeat.

When Hashira and the girl who she still didn't know her name, got to the nurse, Hashira took off the jacket she was wearing, revealing a few gashes, a bunch of cuts, and a huge number of bruises.

The girl growled in anger, clenching her fists as the nurse started to tend to Hashira's wounds.

"Not all of these are even from today, some of these are wounds that haven't healed yet from my last school." Hashira said with a sigh and wince.

"Remind me the next time I see them to kick their asses." The girl said.

"If anyone interferes, they'll just pick on me more. They think of me as demon spawn." Hashira said weakly.

"Well, then I may be convicted of homicides by tomorrow."

Hashira chuckles a little, "And here I was thinking that maybe if I dye my hair, I can fool them into thinking it's not me."

"That could work too."

"I just hope it will. I'd do anything to keep those bullies from getting me hurt more. They bullied me at my last school, and I'm assuming someone found out and got them expelled, but then they ended up following me here."

"Bastards." The girl mumbled under her breath.

"Trust me, its a wonder my sanity is even intact after everything I've been through. And I know they won't stop at nothing to make sure I suffer in hell for whatever they think I deserve."

"I wish they'd rot in hell."

"Me too… and I haven't even gotten your name."

"Oh." The girl blinked, "Sorry. My name's Destiny. I come from Egypt. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the next town over, my name is Hashira, and I'm half Egyptian."

"Nice to know someone else who's at least some part Egyptian."

"Yeah, unfortunately, I don't exactly get treated nicely."

"I know that feel."

"You're really nice to me, not that many people help me like that."

"Well I'd hate to see someone get bullied for something they never even did. That's not right."

"Yeah." Hashira said looking over her wounds.

A few weeks later, Hashira walked to school with a half smile. She had dyed her hair red with gold streaks, which Destiny had commented on how it looks like fire. Ever since that first beating on Hashira's first day, she hadn't seen the bullies, and neither had Destiny, and while Destiny seemed to think that they ran away while Hashira kept her guard up.

Hashira and Destiny had also gotten close to each other, even believing they were long lost twins or something by how much they had in common, hence why they would sometimes refer to each other as twins.

"I can't believe you like Link too and have the new game! I thought I was the only one!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too! Though I always got called a nerd for it." Hashira scoffed, "They just don't know the classic Nintendo characters."

"I know right?!"

"Yeah… Hey Destiny… you know it's been a while since we've seen those bullies… you think they might be planning something?" Hashira asked with tension in her voice.

"I have no idea." Destiny sighed, "It's hard to tell with their behavior."

"Yeah… Let's just hope its nothing we can't handle." Hashira said as they went to classes.

After school, Hashira and Destiny parted ways, even though Destiny said that she thinks it would better if they walk to Hashira's house together, but Hashira declined the offer, claiming she would be alright.

As Hashira walked down the street, she went by an alley, only to be grabbed harshly and have a rag that reeked of chloroform be placed over her mouth and nose, causing her to go unconscious, but not before she caught a glimpse of the leader of her tormentors, the head of the bullies, Shane Rellew.

When Hashira came to, she was tied down to a chair with some really strong rope, and as she looked around, she saw gasoline, matches, whips, knives, and other items meant to cause pain.

"_Oh no… they are going to kill me!"_ Hashira thought in her head since she was gagged so that no one would be able to hear her screams.

"Well well. Looks like the bitch woke up. Have a nice nap, demon?" Shane asked with a snide voice as he walked into the room.

Hashira could only glare at him, before she was stabbed in the stomach and punched multiple times, but was given medication so that she won't die on them while they torture her.

"Don't make a sound, we're just going to have our fun before sending you to hell." Shane said as Hashira got stabbed in both shoulder blades, and was bruised even more with slashes all over her arms and legs.

After hours of torture, Hashira was starting to lose too much blood and Shane smirked as he poured gasoline all over her, making her scream through the gag as it stung very badly.

"Before we send you away… Burn in hell for the sin of being alive in our presence." Shane laughed evilly, lighting the poor girl on fire.

"_Twin… Destiny… I won't die here… I'll come back… and I'll protect you… while avenging myself… just wait…" _were Hashira's last thought before everything went black for her.

Ok… so the person stepped away from the computer so that I can type. She ordered me that it would be better if I didn't read the above of what she typed. So, my name is Destiny, and so I'm going to type out what happened to me.

Today on the news, I saw that my closest friend, her name was Hashira… she had died. She was killed by the same bullies who beat her for a long time, before I had met her. I promised her I would help if the bullies got her, but she got hurt before I could get to her. She was stabbed multiple times, and then burned alive. So, after seeing the news tonight, I ran out of my house crying. I ran to where her body was found, only to be knocked out with chloroform.

When I had woke up, I was in the room of the murderer. I was chained down, and he had said that since he killed Hashira, that I am the next person to kill because I knew too much, and that I had been 'tainted by demons' as he put it. I just glared at him and screamed at him, until a fire colored feather passed by my sight.

My eyes widened slightly, as I remembered in the back of my mind seeing a drawing that Hashira drew that looked exactly like that feather and thought the impossible.

I looked over toward the window, to see a shape in the darkness, it was a girl, with flame colored hair, all spiked up. Blood red eyes looking at me briefly before glaring at the bully. She had burned to the point of a deep tan on her skin, and was wearing a black shirt, with a knee length skirt. But the biggest feature was the fact she had two large flaming feathered wings that flapped in anger and caught fire.

The girl said, **"Burn in hell for the sins you've committed, Shane."**

She took out two golden sais that looked awfully familiar, which caught fire at her touch, and stabbed Shane directly in the heart with both weapons, and then suddenly Shane caught on fire from the inside out.

That was when she took her weapons and unchained me, before writing on the wall in Shane's blood, 'Burn in hell for the sins you've committed' and then that was when she had me type this up. She looks kinda like Hashira, but even I know that's impossible since my best friend, my twin from other parents is dead.

The woman is giggling now, a bit insane in fact and says that Shane has had a little bit of Heart Burn…. I asked her what her name is, and she said for me to call her Heart Burn. She says she is going to have me fall asleep now, and that when I wake up, all the bullies will be either dead, or being hunted. I just hope that she doesn't hurt me instead.

It's me Destiny again. When I woke up, I was in my room at my house, and there was an unknown killer on tv with a string of murders, all happening to be the same killer, which I know is Heart Burn. Listen to me, and listen well. Do not do bad things, or the angel from hell who calls herself Heart Burn.. she will get you, and you really do not want that.

**FireWing Pegasus: *hoping people like my story* Also everyone, I posted this on my quotev account and on my deviantart account. Deviantart=FlameAngelofFandoms, Quotev=FlameAngelofDeath.**

**BEN: Please review**


End file.
